The Right Path to Take
by Sidheag
Summary: Jane was just a girl, waitressing at bar, when everything changed for her. In the span of an evening, she was offered the chance to go on the adventure of a lifetime and the chance to find love. What she found was so much more, and only she can choose which way her life will go. A Royal Romance story, MC POV.
1. Chapter 1

Jane grunted as she threw the last bag of garbage into the dumpster behind the bar. "Daniel, you really could have done this yourself." She wiped her hands on her apron before turning to her coworker.

Daniel looked around uneasily. "Probably, but you never know when you might see some...rats!" He squealed as one scurried past their feet.

She laughed, but it was cut short by the back door slamming open, showing their very irate manager.

"You two!" He barked. "Quit slacking off back here, or I'll dock this off your pay!"

Jane's dark eyes narrowed. "We're taking out the trash, like you told us to."

"And now I'm telling you to get back in here and wait on the bachelor party that just came in." He clapped his hands twice for emphasis. He went back inside, the door closing on Jane's face.

She took in a deep breath before following him back inside the bar, Daniel close behind. Jane looked to the front entrance, expecting a large group. Instead there were only three men waiting. _'Well, this could be worse.'_ She put on a friendly smile and opened her mouth to speak…

"Waitress, there you are!" One of the men proclaimed, and that was exactly how it sounded. "We require your best table!"

_'And there goes the evening.'_

"Forget the table," another chimed in. "Just bring us whiskey."

_'Oh boy. Anything else, your majesties?'_

"Steaks for everyone!" The third said, his voice nearly sounding like a cheer.

The first one's eyes widened. "Oh, yes! Some filet mignon and bernaise sauce." He pointed to an empty booth nearby. "We'll sit here."

Jane continued to smile, the three speaking around her but she wasn't sure they had actually noticed her. "I'll be happy to oblige you gentleman. I'll be serving you this evening." She took the chance to look over the men.

The first man seemed very well put together...but a little much. The second was dressed casually, handsome (but then again, most bachelor parties she served had good looking men), and he seemed to at least have good taste in alcohol. The third was definitely the life of the party. Definitely the bachelor, ready for one last binge.

"Unfortunately, the kitchen is fresh out of steak. Our next best menu item is the Deluxe Burger."

The second man perked up before anyone else could speak. "We'll take a bottle of whiskey, and four Deluxe Burgers!"

She smiled politely, knowing her luck with non-creepy bachelor parties hadn't ended quite yet. "Sorry, boys. I can't join you. How about just the three burgers for you?"

"The fourth is for me."

Jane spun around, coming face to face with a tall, blond man, who was wearing an easy smile. "Oh!"

"I'm sorry I'm late. Thank you for your patience, Miss…"

"...oh, Jane."

"Charmed to make your acquaintance. I'm Liam"

The smile was definitely disarming. "The pleasure's all mine. I'll go put your order in and check on you all in a bit." _'Nailed it. See, I can be professional.'_

* * *

The rest of the evening was surprisingly uneventful. For a bachelor party, this was the least rowdy she had ever served. No one had outwardly flirted with her, tried to grope her, and none of them had tried to buy her a drink. Jane knew she was fairly average looking, and didn't expect to be hit on every shift, but with the amount of alcohol typically consumed at a bachelor party, it was definitely the norm.

She was wiping down some menus at the bar when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Liam again. "Oh, hi! Sorry, did you guys need anything else?"

"I just wanted to say we're about ready to head out." He smiled again. "I just wanted to thank you, and apologize. I know we kept you late. My friends can be a little...demanding." He paused and gave his friends a quick look.

But Jane waved him away. "Oh no, not at all. You guys were great. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Yes, I got the feeling you could take care of yourself. If you don't have any plans after this, maybe I can make it up to you and buy you a drink. We're heading out to a club after this."

Well, at least it wasn't the groom hitting on her this time. She smiled again, politely. "I appreciate the offer, but there aren't really any good clubs around here."

His face fell a bit and he glanced at his friends. "Well, we're not really from around here. Where do you suggest we should go instead?"

_'Get him out of my hair, or give him the real answer?'_ The thing was, if she was being completely honest, that she did want to go with them. Which went against everything she knew to do as a waitress. But he seemed sincere, and sober, enough. "There's actually this beautiful beach cove I go to," she offered. "It's kind of perfect. New York is so big and busy, it's nice to find a bit of peace in it all."

His smile returned, twice as big as before. "That does sound perfect. To be honest, I'm getting a little tired of the typical bachelor type activities. Lead the way."

* * *

After finishing up and changing quickly into a black tank top and jeans, Jane met the group outside the bar. She gave Liam a quick wave, but she noticed the others giving her a strange look.

The second man, who she had learned was named Drake, pointed at her. "Wait, the waitress is coming with us? I thought this was going to be a guys night."

Liam gave Jane an encouraging look. "Actually, we're going with _her_. She's choosing our next destination."

"Waitress and a tour guide," Drake commented. "I guess New York is more expensive to live in than I thought."

"Jane is being kind enough to show us around," Liam said calmly. "So play nice." He motioned towards a limo parked on the street beside them. "Ladies first."

Tariq moved to get into the limo first, but then stopped and stepped aside for Jane. "Ah, yes, of course."

Jane sat down in the limo and shimmied to the front to give the driver directions. She turned and sat properly in her seat as the rest of the group sat down. "It's not far. Maybe fifteen minutes."

"Where are we going?" Maxwell asked, his entire body vibrating with excitement.

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Jane joked.

But Maxwell's eyes widened in both fear and awe. "A top secret location. I don't know if I'm ready to be part of such awesomeness. Nope. I know. I totally am. Top secret party location!"

They reached the beach soon after, with Drake being the first out of the limo. "Okay, the waitress did pretty well. So much better than a loud club. I'll get the bonfire started."

"Skinny dipping!" Maxwell yelled, running out towards the water. Still fully clothed.

"Keep your pants on, Maxwell!" Tariq yelled after him.

Jane and Liam were the last out, and Jane laughed as she watched Maxwell run up and down the beach while Drake searched for driftwood. "Well, this is going well so far."

"Thank you for bringing us here," Liam replied. "I don't think it's hard to tell the guys love it already."

Jane looked up at him, looked at him watching his friends already having a blast. Even Tariq who seemed extremely uncomfortable with the sand. "I bet you're used to taking care of everyone else."

Liam looked down at her quickly, as though just remembering she was there. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged and began to follow the others further down the beach. "I'm pretty good at reading people. Now, what about you? Do you like it here?"

"I love it." He gestured out over the water, the moon reflecting on the waves. "Hard not to love something like this."

"Good. But I meant what I said to Maxwell." She pointed up at him, a smile on her face as she threatened him. "This is my secret spot, so I'm trusting you with its location."

He put a hand over his heart, his face somber. "I hope to be worthy of that trust." But he smiled quickly, his eyes shining. "But there is the small problem that I do owe you a drink. I don't think we want to drink this water."

Jane shrugged and gave him a small smile. "Then I guess you'll just have to keep owing me." _'What am I doing? Was that an attempt to flirt? How horrible am I at this?'_

"I'm comfortable with that arrangement." He looked around at his friends, all busy with their own tasks and merriment. "Now, what should _we_ do?"

She looked up beside them and grinned at him. "Well, when I come here, I usually do that."

Liam looked up to where she was pointing, his mouth gaping open. "What, climb all the way up there?" When he looked back down at her, she was already gone, starting her climb. He laughed and ran after her. "Wait for me!"

They reached the top quickly, Jane helping Liam up the last little bit. She put her hands on her hips in victory and looked out over the water. "Well? What do you think?" When he didn't respond she turned to him to find him gazing at her. "Liam? Worth the climb?"

"Hm? Oh." He glanced at the water and over the side of the cliff down at the beach. "It's wonderful." A breeze from the ocean brushes over them, and he saw Jane shiver from the corner of his eye. "It's pretty windy up here. Looks like the guys have the bonfire going. Let's go back down and get warmed up."

She stepped to the side, ushering him back. "After you, your Majesty."

His eyes widened. "What?"

She laughed. "Sorry, that was mean. If anything, Tariq is the Majesty around here." She pointed down as he continued to wipe sand from his clothing. "Who orders bernaise sauce at a bar?" He didn't respond, and she winced. "Sorry, I'm sorry. They're your friends. I don't even know them. That was way out of line. I'm just going to shut up now."

"Tariq is definitely a character," Liam offered.

Jane looked at him and saw him give her an understanding smile. "You're too nice for your own good. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"All the time."

* * *

"Thank you again for bringing us here, and coming with us," Liam said softly as they sat in front of the fire. "Tonight's been quite the adventure. I definitely needed something like this on my night on the town."

"Were things that boring before I came into the picture?"

Liam shook his head, but his look became wistful. "The guys have done their best, but there was really only one thing I was hoping to do. Unfortunately we ended up not having enough time."

"What was that?"

He chanced a quick look at her before looking back at the fire. "You'll think it's silly, or perhaps typical of tourists. I wanted to see the Statue of Liberty. I sound ungrateful, and I know they worked hard to throw me a good party. But it's my last day here and...I guess it was just a wish."

Jane stared at him. _'Are you kidding me?'_ She stood and wiped the sand from her jeans. "Wait a minute..._you're_ the bachelor? This is _your _party?" She laughed and looked around. "I can be pretty oblivious to when guys hit on me, but you've definitely been flirting with me. And you're getting married. Amazing. I bet your fiancée would love to hear about this."

Liam stood and put a gentle hand on her elbow to stop her from turning away. "That's the thing...I actually don't know who she is. I technically don't have a fiancée, but I have to choose one by the end of the season."

"What does that mean, exactly?"

He groaned and looked out over the water. "Jane…"

"You flirted with me all night, invited me out with you guys. I deserve to know what's going on."

He shut his eyes tight for a brief moment before looking at her directly. "Jane, the truth is...I'm the Crown Prince of Cordonia."

She blinked, and nearly laughed, but the look on his face was so sincere. So...defeated? "So, my comment on the cliff...that's actually true. Why didn't anyone tell me? Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Jane held up a hand. "No, actually don't. I get it. You don't owe me anything. I was your waitress, and you were out with your friends. There wasn't really a moment to just say 'by the way, I'm royalty so, can I get a free dessert or something?'"

"I wanted to be open with you, I still do," Liam offered. "But it's so rare that I can get out without any type of security around. The only way this vacation was allowed was if I kept my identity a secret." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted one day to be...free. I'm committed to my duty to my country and my people, and I take my position very seriously. But I've always known where my duty lies."

Jane bit the inside of her cheek. She wanted to be mad at him, at all of them, for basically making her out to be the fool. She was just a novelty. But the way he looked at her… "That must've been pretty hard growing up with that."

Liam shrugged. "It's all I've known, so I couldn't say one way or the other." He paused. "What was it like for you? If...I'm still allowed to try to get to know you. What drives you?"

She thought for a moment. Sure, she had her hobbies and her limited social life. But was that it? "Honestly, I'd like to be able to say at the end of it all that I lived every day to the fullest. I know I'm just a waitress right now, but this is just one chapter in my life. And I'll do what I can in this moment. I want to know that what I do has meaning, as small as it may be." She laughed nervously when she saw him smile at her. "I know, I'm super cheesy."

"I thought that was beautiful."

"Yeah well, what do you know, Your Majesty?" She teased, and this time he didn't wince at the title. She looked out again at the water, and now all three of the others were in the water fooling around. Maxwell splashed Tariq, who definitely did not look impressed, and Jane couldn't help but laugh.

The pair sat back down at the fire, watching the others. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Me too. Tomorrow we head home to Cordonia." But he smiled once more, that easy smile of his that never really seemed to leave his eyes. "I suppose I'll just have to come back sometime and see it."

"Well, she'll be here waiting for you."

Liam looked at his watch. "It's pretty late. We should get you home."

Jane held up her hands. "Hey, this is your party. I have tomorrow off. If you want to stay, I'm good with that."

He settled back in the sand, shifting slightly closer to her. "I think I'd like to stay right here. For a little while longer, at least."

* * *

The group stayed for nearly another hour before driving Jane back to her apartment. Ever the gentleman, quite literally, Liam walked Jane to her doorstep. "So," he breathed.

"Yep." She looked up the building's facade. "This is me."

"Jane, tonight has been incredible. Thank you."

_'You've known him for an evening. This wasn't even a date, Jane. And he's getting married. And he's a PRINCE.'_ Jane stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, his arms wrapping around her easily.

"You're very welcome."

When they moved away from each other, he looked down at her with a look she couldn't quite read, which was new for her. "I'm glad to have met you, Jane. I'll never forget tonight."

_'I hope I do. I don't want to always think of what could have been.' _

* * *

Jane was woken early by her phone buzzing. She groaned as she slid it towards her and read the text message.

GET HERE IN THE NEXT 30 MINS. YOU NEED TO COVER MICHELLE.

_'How about please can I come in to cover the schedule that you mismanaged,'_ she thought to herself angrily. "Last night was last night. Now it's back to the real world." She thought about the group from last night, getting to know them all. Getting to know Liam. She had tried asking questions about everyone, but they all seemed interested in anything but talking. Which made sense, if they were supposed to be low-key.

She managed to get to work in twenty minutes, looking only slightly dishevelled, and was about to step inside when she heard a familiar voice call out her name.

"JANE!"

She turned to see Maxwell cross the street to meet her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad I caught you!" He paused, catching his breath. "So, we're leaving for Cordonia so Liam can choose his bride and all that." He waved his hand when she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "He told me he told you who he is. Anyway! I wanted to say...well, I want to officially invite you to join us in the festivities in Cordonia. You wouldn't normally be able to join, but I want to sponsor you!"

"And that means...what, exactly?"

"I'm from a noble house, but I don't have any sisters." He paused, but Jane's blank expression urged him on. "That means we don't have anyone in contention to marry the prince from our house. So that means we can sponsor any girl, woman, and you're my pick!"

"To marry Liam."

"To be eligible to be chosen to marry Liam," he corrected.

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "I just met you all last night. Just met _him _last night. Why me?"

"Honestly?" Maxwell became serious, and although Jane had in fact only met him the night before, she knew this was likely a rare sight. "I saw the way he looked at you. I've never seen him so happy, and I've known him a long time. I don't want him to lose that happiness he found with you last night. But...we're a little crunched for time, so I kinda need an answer. There's a plane leaving within an hour."

"An hour? Maxwell, you can't just give me an hour to make a decision like this."

He looked at his watch. "Well, technically you have fifty minutes. There really isn't any time to waste. The masquerade ball is tonight. It's the start of the whole thing. I guess you could consider it a competition."

"Wait, competing? Liam just said he has to choose his wife by the end of the season."

"That's true! But he's choosing from a horde of gorgeous noble Cordonian women. But he has to choose someone that will be able to rule alongside him, not just someone he likes. I honestly think you've got what it takes."

Jane looked over her shoulder at the bar. "So, competing for his affection and prove to a foreign country that I'm good enough to rule their country. That's what you're asking me to do?"

"There's also skiing, and yachting, and dancing at fancy balls!"

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm, and that he seemed to find nothing strange or completely ridiculous as what he was suggesting.

"Or. You could go back to your waitressing job, with that crappy boss of yours. He seemed like a treat."

_'Well, I told Liam I wanted to make each day an adventure…'_ Jane let a large grin come across her face. "I guess I should go pack."

* * *

AN: So I've been replaying Royal Romance lately, and recently found an awesome fanfic based on the series that I knew I had to get this story out there. So far I know it's pretty close to the story in the game, and for the most part it will but I'll be exploring more of the characters and the relationships than we're able to in the game. I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

"Say goodbye to New York, and hello to Cordonia!" Maxwell exclaimed as they reached the airport tarmac, his fists in the air in triumph and excitement.

Jane slowly got out of the limo and stared at the private plane. _'What am I doing? I just quit my job, and now I'm going on a jet with strange men to a strange country? What are you doing Jane?'_

Maxwell must have sensed her hesitation, because he stopped and turned back to her. "Everything okay?"

But she put on a more excited polite smile and nodded. "Let's go!" _'What are you doing?'_

They made their way onto the plane and saw Drake and Tariq already waiting. "Hey guys." The others returned her greeting and she chose a seat. "I wasn't even supposed to take your table last night. I can't believe this is really happening."

"Well, you better believe it," Drake responded, looking boredly out the window as the pilot began the take-off procedures. "Ready or not, this is happening. And if you're not ready, those noble women are going to eat you alive. Fair warning."

"Drake!" Maxwell absconded and turned to Jane, already knowing her hesitation. "He's just trying to scare you. You're okay, right?"

Jane bit the inside of her cheek and glanced out the window. "Honestly, I'm a little terrified. If I hadn't Googled you guys last night, this is kind of the start to a human trafficking story. Let alone having to compete for the affection of a guy I just met last night, _and _I have to prove I'm good enough to be the queen of a country I've never even been to. But, yeah...I guess I'm doing okay."

"At least she's honest," Drake commented and turned his attention to Maxwell. "But she's not going to last a week there. It's going to be a waste of your time to sponsor her and bring her." Then he turned to Jane, and his eyes softened slightly when he saw her dejected frown. "Look, no offense Jane. You seem nice, and yeah Liam hit it off with you. But I've seen too many women get chewed up and spit out by the court, and those were women who had grown up around all of it. It's never ended well, not for anyone."

'_I'm not weak. I can do this.'_ Jane took in a determined breath and looked him square in the eye. "I'm not like those girls. Their priority was climbing a ladder, but Liam being a prince doesn't really matter to me. My motivation is to get to know him better, let him get to know me. And at the same time, learn more about his country. If he chooses me, I'll try to be worthy of that choice. This isn't a reality show to me. He's a real person. And I'm not backing down."

But Drake shook his head and looked back out the window as the plane began to leave the ground. "That's exactly what's going to get you in trouble," he mumbled.

'_He seemed nicer with a glass of whiskey in him.'_

Maxwell leaned over to Jane with an encouraging smile. "Don't mind Drake," he said in a low voice. "He's a bit grumpy in the mornings. I wouldn't have sponsored you if I didn't think you have a chance. My house's reputation is on this."

"So, no pressure?"

"Oh, no I didn't mean to pressure you! I'm just saying...I think you're going to do great. Besides, you'll have me the whole time!"

* * *

A few hours, and a few movies later, Maxwell began to vibrate in his seat. "Look, Jane! There's Cordonia!"

She looked out the window, and it was… "Beautiful." She grinned and looked at him. "It's like something from a fairy tale." The coastal water was crystal blue, the buildings were gorgeous white wash with coloured roofs. Everything looked perfect.

"If either of you burst into song, I'm going to jump out of this plane," Drake muttered, shifting in his seat with his eyes closed.

Maxwell waved him off. "Well, are you ready, Jane?"

'_No. Not in the slightest.'_ But she put on a grin. "Ready as I'll ever be!"

"Great! A car should be meeting us on the tarmac to bring us to the palace. Your room will probably be ready, since we're a little behind schedule."

Jane grabbed her bag but stopped. "Wait, the palace?"

"Oh, this'll be good," Drake said, watching them with amusement.

"Yeah!" Maxwell took Jane's bag for her and started off the plane. "All of the women will be staying in the palace for the next few months. Actually, most of the nobility stays there during the social season."

Drake stepped in ahead of Jane. "Makes it easier for everyone to attend the _rose ceremony_."

'_Seriously? Why are you such a jerk?'_ "Ha. Ha."

Jane tried to play it as cool as possible, but for the entire drive to the palace, her eyes were glued to the window. Growing up in North America never gave her the scenery or history that could easily be seen in the landscape and buildings of Cordonia. Drake and Maxwell mostly spoke to each other during the drive, sometimes addressing her but stopped when they realized she was hardly paying attention.

And despite her best efforts, her eyes widened even more when she stepped out from the limo in front of the palace.

Drake stepped beside her and clapped her on the shoulder. "Deer in headlights. Not even a week."

"Jane!" Maxwell jumped in. "I'll show you to your room."

Jane glanced at Drake quickly as he held up a hand and headed off while Maxwell led her into the palace. She had to force her jaw to stay closed when they entered. "Maxwell, this is beautiful. I still can't believe I'm here. Do you know the history of the palace?"

"Oh...no, not really," Maxwell said, his face dropping with disappointment. "Liam would, though! Oh!" His face perked up again, making Jane smile in response. "I can tell you what's happened though when I've been here! Like, the main stairs back there? Great for sliding down. The floor at the bottom? Not so great to land on."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure that's true of most floors."

"Maybe. I haven't fallen onto all of them."

Jane laughed again, but looked over her shoulder briefly. "So, what's the deal with Drake? I know people let loose a bit on vacation, but he definitely didn't seem so...jaded."

"Drake hasn't always had an easy time fitting in."

"Aren't all nobles buddy buddy?"

Now it was Maxwell's turn to laugh. "Drake's actually a commoner. Don't ever tell him you thought he was a noble. He'd drop his whiskey. Then he'd be mad he dropped his whiskey. But, yeah, he's always been a bit of an outsider. He's Liam's best friend, but that hasn't meant he's been part of the court. I don't know if he would even want that."

He stopped at the end of the corridor beside an elaborate door. All of the doors were elaborate, really. "Here's your stop! If you need anything, my brother and I have rooms just a few doors down."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Wait, brother?"

"Oh, yes! An older brother: Duke Bertrand Ramsford of House Beaumont. He's technically the heir, and I'm the spare." He was grinning as he said it, but Jane saw a flicker of something in his eyes.

"If he's the heir, are you allowed to sponsor someone, or does it have to be Bertrand?"

"I've already talked to him about all of this. You'll get to meet him tonight. He's excited to meet you. Me too!" Maxwell grinned sheepishly. "I mean, I've already met you, but tonight is the start of the season, so you'll kind of be a new person. It'll be your debut, after all!"

Jane laughed lightly. "What is this, like a cotillion? Will I be presented?"

Maxwell nodded seriously. "Actually, yes! You'll be presented as an official suitor for the prince. It's a masquerade, so most of the ladies will be in costume. You don't have to, if you don't want, but everyone is going to be pulling out all the stops to get Liam's attention." He gestured towards her bag. "I...don't suppose you have a fancy ball gown vacuumed into that bag?"

"Well, I have a nice dress…"

"That's okay. There's a palace boutique we can use. I made an appointment for you, just in case you want to check it out. I'm sure whatever you brought is fine. Anyway, I'll come get you when it's time. Until then, relax and get some rest!"

Jane smiled and gave him a small wave before she entered her room. Her jaw did drop this time. Floor to ceiling paintings and tapestries covered the walls, a three-sided mirror stood in the corner with… _'a full dressing area?'_ And the bed. She dropped her bag and ran towards the bed, falling backwards onto it. "So worth it. If this is all I get...oh man." She sat up and let out a contented sigh. She unpacked a few of her things before heading down to the boutique.

Well, actually, she wandered a few corridors before asking an attendant to direct her to the boutique, but she made it for her appointment in any case. She opened the door to find an Asian woman standing in front of one of the mirrors, in undergarments.

Her eyes widened before she turned to the side awkwardly. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone else would be in here."

The woman smiled. "No problem. I didn't have an appointment, actually. I just thought I would sneak in between people. I'm Hana. I suppose we're both here to get ready for the masquerade tonight and searching desperately for something to wear?"

"You know, I left my masquerade gown in my other suitcase," Jane said with a smile.

But Hana's eyes widened. "Oh no, that's horrible! I hate not being able to anticipate what I might need. Well, the seamstress is running a little late it seems. I've been here a little while, so I could show you around. The gowns here are gorgeous." She looked down at herself. "I should get dressed first, hold on." She slipped the dress on, and put her arm behind her back. She frowned after a moment, her arm still trying the zipper.

Jane stepped forward and helped finish the zipper. "Women's clothing is beautiful, but they still haven't found a way for us to put the clothes on our own bodies."

Hana laughed and put on a matching mask. "We are helpless creatures. Thank you. Not many of the women at court are like you."

"What, helpful?"

"Nice."

Drake's words came back to Jane, but she shoved them away. _'I will not let him be right about me. Hana seems nice enough, at least.'_ But before she could respond, Hana picked out a dress with a large grin. "This one is gorgeous! You'd look like a beautiful angel. Ooo! There's this red one, too!"

Jane took both with a cheeky smile and went into the changing room. After a quick look over of both, she changed and came out in the white dress. "Well? Does it meet your approval?"

"You look heavenly!"

Jane did a quick twirl and both women giggled. "Well I can't say that's a bad thing. Thanks so much, Hana. I'm Jane, by the way."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Hana responded. "I should get going, but I'll see you tonight!"

Jane waved and changed back into her regular clothes. The seamstress showed up just as she was about to leave and she quickly showed her the selection, and promised to return it in pristine condition. Thankfully she didn't need any alterations, and had a bit of time before she had to be ready. When she got back to her suite she saw a glance of herself in the mirror and she sighed. "Guess I should do something about my hair."

* * *

Later that evening, and after beautifying herself as best as possible, she met Maxwell at the bottom of the main staircase. His eyes widened when he saw her and he clapped. "Well done, Jane. You look great."

"Why thank you," she said with a quick curtsy.

"Shall we?" He offered his arm and he led her to the doors of the ballroom. "When you enter, you'll tell the herald your name and title so you can be announced. It's very official and all."

Jane looked up at him quickly, fear finally setting in. "I don't have a title, Maxwell."

"Well, my family is sponsoring you, so you could technically be considered a Lady. Or you could just use your hometown. Or your last time. I didn't even ask your last name."

"Jane Warren."

"It's not exactly royal, but it'll do," he teased. The doors opened quickly and Maxwell brought Jane forward. The herald announced him in a loud and thunderous voice before he turned to Jane with a questioning look.

She looked at Maxwell who gave her an approving nod. "Lady Jane Warren." She kept her face as stoic as possible as the herald announced her and Maxwell led her fully into the room. "Okay, that was pretty cool."

"Like you're the most important person, right?" he agreed. "I have to go talk to Bertrand for a minute. Mingle until I get back. You've got this." He gave her two thumbs up before heading off.

"Right...mingle." Jane took in a breath and searched around the room, the mask on her face at least hiding a bit of the fear. She hoped it didn't show in her eyes. She was used to being put in uncomfortable situations, and speaking with all sorts of people. But this was different. _'Don't let them know you're not one of them. You are one of them. At least for now.'_ She noticed Drake standing alone at the far end of the ballroom, and the woman from earlier with a group of women. She started towards Hana's group, but then paused.

Instead, she made her way over towards Drake and she gave him a small smile. She watched as he smiled ever so politely, and bowed stiffly. And rather begrudgingly, but she wondered if anyone else would have noticed.

"Good evening, my lady."

Jane grinned. "You might be a commoner like me, but you can certainly act like a gentleman when it suits you."

His eyes widened when he heard her voice. "Jane?"

"What, you didn't recognize me with my face half covered?" she joked.

"No, I...I was just caught off-guard. You clean up well. For a commoner like me."

Her grin widened. "Drake, was that a…compliment? For a weak little waitress?"

"Even a waitress can look good in a fancy gown. That doesn't mean you're going to be welcome here."

_'Well that lasted long.'_

He sighed when she didn't respond. "Don't take it personally. I know I sound like a jerk, and maybe I am, but compared to the rest of the people around here, I'm basically your best friend."

"So far everyone's been pretty nice to me," Jane started slowly. "But I'm sure there's at least a bit of truth to what you're saying. You've lived here long enough that I know you've probably been treated like you didn't belong, or seen it happen. And I'm sure in your own way you're trying to help me. If not for my sake, then at least for Liam's."

Drake looked at her quickly, his eyes boring into hers. He downed the rest of his drink and set it on a nearby table. "I'm just saying what I wish someone had told me when I first came here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find an actual drink." He started for the bar but paused long enough to say, "good luck, Jane."

_'Okay, well let's assume that went well. Off to slay the dragon.'_ Jane smiled as she approached Hana and the other women. "Hello!"

Hana broke out into a smile. "Hello! It's so nice to see you again. Well," she gestured around. "What do you think of the masquerade?"

"Honestly, it's pretty wonderful. The decorations are absolutely perfect."

"It's refreshing to be around someone so excited. Events like these tend to wear on some people. And when you've gone to as many of them as I have, they start to lose their charm and appeal. Although, having the right companions can make all the difference!"

Jane opened her mouth to speak when a tall, red-headed woman stepped in between them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I absolutely _must _steal her away."

Jane was pulled by her elbow away from the group, firmly yet...politely. How noble women could do that was beyond Jane. "Excuse me, do you mind?"

"No, I don't." The woman stopped and turned on her. "I've never seen you here before, and I _always_ notice when the heralds announce a new name. I make it a point to know each and every one of the ladies at court. I'm Lady Olivia Vanderwall Nevrakis, Duchess of Lythikos." She eyed Jane. "Lady Jane Warren. I'm not familiar with your house. It must be...nouveau."

"You could say that."

Olivia gave a tight smile. "Well, let me give you some advice, Lady Jane, seeing as you're new to court. When you're presented to the King, you should kiss his shoe when you curtsy to him. It's a Cordonian custom showing deep respect and reverence for the monarchy. It's taken very seriously."

"I'm so glad you were here to guide me. Thank you, Lady Olivia," Jane said politely as Maxwell ran up to them.

"Prince Liam is here finally!" He paused when he noticed the guest. "Oh, hi Lady Olivia."

"Goodbye, Maxwell," she replied boredly and left.

He turned his attention back to Jane. "Are you ready to see him again?"

Jane looked across the ballroom and soon found Liam, greeting some guests. She held back a smile as she noticed his formal tuxedo and regalia. _'He's actually a prince. I mean, I know that, but...look at him. Wait. Look at him.'_ She looked down at herself, and despite the beautiful dress, all she could see was a plain waitress. "Do you think he'll be glad to see me?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out." He grinned and gave her a small push in Liam's direction.

Jane took a few steps before taking a breath, and continuing on with Maxwell close behind. She jumped slightly when Maxwell spoke again.

"I'm going to present you to King Constantine first. You're going to want to try to impress him. Basically, try to impress everyone here. They all need to consider you a worthy match. Even if Liam thinks you are, you'll need the support of the rest of the people here at court." He steered Jane towards the king who was seated on a raised dais.

"You Royal Highness," Maxwell started, "may I present, Lady Jane Warren?"

The older gentleman, also dressed in full regalia, nodded. "Of course." He turned his attention towards Jane.

She dropped into a low, and practiced curtsy. Although she hadn't practiced in these shoes or this gown. She hoped it was presentable enough. "Your Highness."

"It's a pleasure to meet the suitor Lord Maxwell's house has chosen. I hope you enjoy your time in Cordonia. Have you ever been?"

"I haven't. Your kingdom is absolutely beautiful, Your Highness. Thank you." Jane gave him one last smile before letting Maxwell lead her to a line of ladies waiting to speak with Liam. As they waited she eyed Maxwell, who seemed just as anxious as she was feeling. "_Lord Maxwell,_" she said in a deep voice.

Maxwell stifled a laugh. "I mean, that's technically my title. In fact, you could refer to me as 'Your Lordship' from now on if you really want."

Jane made a dramatic face as though she was thinking very deeply. "I think I like you better just as a Maxwell. What about Max?"

"No. Never Max," he responded seriously. He turned quickly, seeing their place in line. "Here's your big moment! Don't blow it."

"Oh I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

Maxwell turned quickly, seeing their place in line. "Here's your big moment! Don't blow it."

"Oh I won't." She gave Liam a wide smile as she approached him.

He responded with a polite smile. While it still reached his eyes, she could tell his face was tired of the show. "Hello. You'll have to forgive me, but I don't think we've met."

"Well if that's the case, how would a prince greet a beautiful mystery woman?"

Liam thought briefly. "With a kiss on the hand, if you'll allow me?" He took Jane's hand in his and brought it to his lips gently. "But I must say that I believe I know every lady here, so your presence...is baffling and intriguing. My mind is wondering 'is she a high ranking aristocrat from a distant country? Or a wealthy woman of the world'? So, I must know. What brings you here tonight?"

Jane laughed lightly. "You brought me here. In fact, I think all of the women here tonight were brought by you."

"Perhaps, yet none of them has surprised me like you have."

"And I haven't even revealed the actual surprise yet."

"What might that be?"

Jane glanced back towards Maxwell. "You're not even going to guess first?"

Liam stared hard at Jane, his mind obviously trying to place the voice, anything that might make her recognizable. His eyes widened after a moment and his face broke out into a large and very genuine smile. "Jane? I...thought I'd never see you again."

"I hope you've liked your surprise."

He lowered his head slightly. "This is the best kind of surprise. But how did you get here?"

"The Beaumonts are sponsoring me. It was Maxwell's idea. He seems to really like me, but I'm not entirely sure about Bertrand."

Liam nodded. "I knew they would likely sponsor someone, but I don't think I've heard of a commoner being sponsored before. In any case, I'm glad they did. And I'm glad you're here."

"Liam…" She shook her head, knowing the other ladies in line were staring at her. "We barely had much time in New York. And until I got mad at you for flirting on your bachelor party, but then after you explained...I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wanted more time. With you. And to see what this could be."

"I feel the same way." He reached out and brushed his hand against hers, but pulled back quickly when the guard behind him coughed quietly. "But this isn't New York. Things are...different here. The rules are different. I'm not the only one here to make a decision. This is all to give my parents and the people of Cordonia time to get to know their future queen."

Jane nodded. "I know, and I know how important this is to you."

"Everyone will be watching you."

Jane nodded, her eyes shifting down. "I know. It's...a little overwhelming."

Liam let out a sigh. "I'm sorry I can't make this easier for you. I wish...I wish I could. But for what it's worth, you definitely look the part. You look amazing. You charmed me in a single evening. I'm sure you'll charm everyone here just as quickly."

She looked back up at him again. "Thanks."

He looked at the next lady in line. "This isn't the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes. I need to give everyone the same time."

Jane glanced over her shoulder, seeing the line getting longer. "How are you doing, with all of this? I know I'm feeling overwhelmed, but I also don't have nearly thirty women standing in line to talk to me." When he didn't respond right away, she looked back up at him. "Liam?"

Liam shook his head in disbelief. "You...this is your first time at court, with every eye on you as a newcomer, and you're concerned about me? That...means a lot. I don't have many people ask me that."

"Well?"

"It's...all of this, it's definitely a lot of pressure. But I knew what I was getting into. I was raised for this, mostly. The princes of Cordonia only have so much say over who they marry, and I completely understand why. It doesn't always make it easier, but I know my duty. I think our time is up, I'm sorry to say."

Jane went to reach for his hand, but stopped herself. "We really aren't in New York anymore, are we?"

"No. Save a dance for me later."

She curtsied and went to rejoin Maxwell. "That went really well. But...Maxwell, this isn't going to be enough, getting to know him. I have to impress the court, the people of Cordonia, everyone."

Maxwell placed a hand on her arm. "There's plenty of time to do that, don't worry. Besides, Bertrand and I will be there with you every step of the way. Now, it'd probably be good to get to know the other courtly ladies. They might be your competition now, but you'll definitely need some allies, especially if you're chosen."

Jane nodded with determination. "I can do this."

"Yeah you can!"

She started towards where she saw Hana head off to, but stopped briefly. "Thank you, Maxwell, for being so encouraging. I know you have your reputation at stake. I'm grateful for everything." She continued to the group of women and noticed Olivia there along with other unfamiliar women. And unfortunately, Olivia's mask did nothing to hide her irritation.

"Jane, you were awfully cozy with the prince. You didn't mention you know him."

'_And it begins'_ Jane shrugged lightly. "You didn't ask. You only made an attempt to give me some very interesting advice. You'll forgive me that I greeted the king in my own way, but he seemed to appreciate it. But yes, I've met Prince Liam once before."

Olivia scoffed. "And when would a girl like you get the chance to meet him?"

"Let's just say it was once upon a time, in a land far away."

She rolled her eyes. "You're hiding something. I don't like secrets, and I definitely don't like you. Whatever _connection_ you think you have with him, it's not going to be enough, not when you're going up against all the other, more suitable ladies of the court. We were raised to find a husband and we all come from the finest houses of Europe."

Olivia gestured towards a tall, dark woman beside her. "Lady Kiara's father is a foreign diplomat and she's fluent in ten languages."

Kiara gave a small nod. "Le prince va tomber amouroux de moi."

Olivia continued, "And Lady Penelope can trace her lineage back six hundred years in royal lines. Even Hana here has been raised with the sole goal of finding a husband."

Penelope smiled, and Jane thought that at least she might also be friendly...if she wasn't already friends with Olivia. "If anyone here has an advantage with Prince Liam, it's you, Olivia."

The woman gave Jane a smug look. "That's true. I know him the best out of everyone. We were basically raised together here in the palace. It was assumed that we would be married one day, but it became complicated when his older brother abdicated. Now he has to go through all of this just to honour our marriage agreement. He's been mine since we were children, and I'm not about to lose him now to one of you ladies."

Jane shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly I can't even believe Liam would be friends with you, let alone agree to marry you."

"That just shows how little you know about him, and about me."

Penelope folded her arms over her chest. "Olivia can be quite charming. Someone like you would never be able to see that."

Jane squared her shoulders, steeling herself. _'I won't let them get the best of me. Regardless of his history with Olivia, he's at least interested in me.'_

Olivia clicked her tongue. "Now, ladies, we should behave. Jane here will learn her place soon enough. Somewhere below Kiara and Penelope...but honestly, still somewhat above Hana believe it or not. It must be difficult for her to come back after that embarrassment of an engagement. But I can't believe her parents would even consider her to be an acceptable match for Prince Liam, what with her being damaged goods and all."

"Olivia!" Hana cried, her face reddening. "I...I need to go…please excuse me."

Jane caught her arm as she pushed past. "I'll come with you. I don't want to stay here either."

"No, I'm okay. You're sweet to offer, though," Hana responded, her eyes glistening.

Jane turned back to Olivia, her eyes blazing. "None of that was called for. I wouldn't trust you with childproof scissors, let alone a kingdom. You honestly think people would want you as their queen when you so clearly disregard the well-being of other people? I may not know what Liam sees in you, but I know that he loves his country and his people, and he wouldn't let a woman like you drag it down."

Her eyes widened in shock, as though it was the first time anyone had spoken to her like that. "I...you can't just…"

"I. Just. Did. Now, if the rest of you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to go inside to enjoy my drink. Alone." Jane turned on her heel and headed back into the palace, her heart racing.

She had never been one to enjoy confrontation, and she knew that she had to make allies if she wanted any chance of being chosen. _'But I refuse to give up my morals and principles to be friends with people like her. Maybe Drake was right…'_ She made her way back into the ballroom and took a quick glance around, hoping that Hana may have gone in there. Instead, Maxwell popped into her line of sight.

"Hey, there you are!" He said happily, and joined her. "You look upset. Is everything okay?"

"It will be."

He nodded. "Good, because the last dance of the evening is about to start, and I think that this is yours with Liam."

"Right, I'm on it." Jane looked around the ballroom and found Liam nearby, speaking with Penelope. _'How did she get inside and to him so quickly?'_ She pushed down her doubts, and the small voice in her head and made her way towards him.

"...and that's how my family acquired its fifth golden poodle statue," Penelope was saying as Jane approached.

"Excuse me," she said politely with a small nod towards Penelope. "I believe this is my dance."

Liam's face lit up. "Jane, yes of course. Thank you for reminding me. I'm sorry, Lady Penelope. I had promised this time to Lady Jane." After Penelope made her goodbyes, he turned back to Jane. "Thank you for saving me from that conversation. She's a lovely woman, but...well the conversation was proving slightly difficult to escape."

"Well, I can't say I was completely selfless in my actions. It was also partly to see you again. Shall we dance?" Jane allowed Liam to lead her onto the dancefloor as the orchestra began a smooth waltz. "I...should tell you that I've never waltzed before," she whispered, knowing all eyes were on them at the moment.

He leaned close to her and whispered, "just follow my lead. You'll be wonderful."

With his arms securely around her, Jane was able to easily match and follow Liam's movements across the floor. She forced herself to keep her eyes off her feet, and eventually she caught Liam gazing down at her. "What is it?"

"I'm so glad I got a moment alone with you, Jane."

"Relatively alone," she replied, nodding slightly towards the onlookers. "There's only, oh, about a hundred people watching us."

Liam glanced around quickly and gave her a devilish grin. "I may have a trick up my sleeve that will help with that." He led Jane in the dance, across the ballroom and out through a set of French doors to an empty balcony. "This is much better."

"Nice moves, Prince Liam."

"Now," he started, slowing the dancing slightly as though it were only an afterthought. "I want to know how you are. Are you being well taken care of?"

"Maxwell has been very sweet, and your attendants have all been gracious. I still haven't met Bertrand yet."

Liam nodded. "He's...different from Maxwell. Much more serious. He's the main reason their house has such a high reputation. And what do you think of my home so far? Cordonia?"

"I absolutely love it. The architecture, the elegant events, the music. It's all like something from a fairy tale."

"I'm so glad you love it as much as I do. It would be rather unfortunate for a queen to dislike her kingdom, especially given recent history," Liam said, his face forming a frown by the end.

Jane looked up at him, the pain easily read on his face. "What happened?"

"The last few decades...haven't been easy. The first queen abandoned my father and half-brother. She couldn't handle the pressures of court. She hadn't been at court long before the marriage."

'_And this woman was actually part of a noble house. What hope do I have of handling all of this?'_

"And my own mother passed away when I was a child," Liam continued.

"Oh, Liam. I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and he slowed to a stop in their dance. "It was a long time ago. The current queen...she may not be my mother, but she is wonderful, and she's done her best to lead Cordonia with my father. The king and queen must be united in their marriage. Any form of instability directly affects the day-to-day lives of Cordonians."

Jane nodded in understanding. "Which is why you care so much about finding the right queen."

"As much as I want to, I can't simply follow my heart. There are too many people I need to take into consideration." He gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to burden you with this."

"You can talk to me about anything, Liam. I'm here for you. You have a lot resting on your shoulders, but my shoulders are pretty sturdy, too."

A glimmer came into his eyes. "Well then perhaps I can burden you with some tales of my misspent youth."

"Give me your worst."

Liam led her to the edge of the balcony and rested his arms on the ledge. "When I was eight, my father decided to give me a taste of governing. He made me sit through hours of meetings for three weeks straight. Finally...I decided to liberate myself."

Jane wanted to feign shock, but even with how little she knew of Liam, she knew at least this was abnormal. "_You_ played hooky?"

He laughed at the memory. "Drake and I stole a massive supply of chocolate from the kitchens, and we hid in the gardens. We spent the evening making up different games, childish ones really. But our best one was maze-tag." He pointed out over the ledge towards some hedges. "You can see the entrance of the maze just there, with the benches beside it. It wasn't our most cleverly named game, but it was quite fun. You lost if you were 'it' by the time the other person got to the centre. Well that day, we were exhausted by the end of it so we climbed up the tree in the middle and vowed to live out there. Unfortunately I woke up when I fell out of the tree, and boy did I swear up a storm."

Liam looked down at Jane with a questioning look. "Does this destroy my image as a proper prince?"

"I'm surprised you even know any swear words. I can't picture you ever using them."

"Not in front of you, at least," he said with a chuckle.

Jane turned and leaned her back against the ledge and looked up at him. "You know, I wouldn't mind meeting the Liam who plays hooky and sleeps in trees."

"I'm afraid those days are behind me," he said, his voice full of yearning. He took Jane back into his arms and led her in their dance into the ballroom once more. "We'll have to say good night soon."

"This is really how it's going to be for the next few months, isn't it? Stolen moments?"

"Believe me when I say that I wish this night didn't have to end."

Jane thought for a moment, and a gleam entered her eyes. She leaned closer to Liam as the music slowed. "Who says it has to?"

Liam matched her grin. "What are you up to, Jane Warren?"

"How about a late-night game of maze-tag?"

"I probably shouldn't…"

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because we both know how much I want to."

Jane stepped back from Liam and gave him a curtsy. "I'll be out there in twenty minutes, and I hope I won't be alone." She began to walk away when Liam took her arm and spun her around, close to his body.

He bent his head down close to hers and whispered in a husky voice, "I'll see you in twenty."


	4. Chapter 4

Jane stood at the entrance of the gardens, the wind sending a slight chill across her skin. Thankfully it wasn't too cold. It was refreshing, really. She gripped the fabric of her gown to calm her nerves. _'He won't come, this was stupid. He has so much else to do, so many other people to talk to._' She turned to leave when she saw Liam approaching.

For once she let herself show and smiled brightly. "Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"Seating charts shall wait for no one, it seems," he said with a smile. He offered Jane his arm. "Shall we?"

They walked together for a few minutes, content in the silence and the company. Jane spoke up first, gesturing to their surroundings. "The gardens really are beautiful, Liam."

"I can't take all the credit. The gardeners do a wonderful job. This place," he paused, a slight hitch in his voice. "It was my mother's joy. I think of her often when I'm here."

She squeezed his arm gently as they approached the opening of the maze. "Is this it? The maze?"

He nodded. "You probably think it's silly, don't you?"

Jane put on a thoughtful face before tapping him on the shoulder. "You're it!" And she ran off into the maze. She heard a laugh behind her but didn't dare look over her shoulder. It was only a minute before Liam began to catch up with her.

"Too slow, Jane!"

She turned in time to see his arm reaching out for her, and she danced out of his reach with a laugh. "You're going to have to do better than that, Your Majesty!" Jane picked up speed and rounded a corner, and then another until she thought she could slow.

_ 'There's supposed to be a tree at the middle…_' Jane looked around, trying to navigate a bit slower now to keep her bearings. There only seemed to be one last

corner and there before her was a large tree with a beautifully decorated swing. She heard Liam's footsteps behind her and as quickly as she could, she hid in the nearby hedge.

"There you…" Liam stopped in the spot Jane had been in, and he looked around. "Jane?"

Once Liam's back was turned to her, Jane stepped forward slowly, careful to stay as quiet as possible, and just as she was about to jump out towards him, Liam spun quickly and reached out for her.

"Gotcha!"

Jane squealed as she tried to back away, but Liam's momentum kept going, knocking them both to the ground, rolling and laughing until they reached the swing. Jane rolled once more so she was leaning on top of Liam, and she grinned.

He laughed again and reached up to smooth Jane's hair. "Well, as unconventional as it was, we made it to the centre of the maze."

She looked up at the tree to admire the lights wrapped around the trunk. "We did indeed. And I believe I won."

Liam shifted beneath her. "And how exactly do you figure that?"

Jane put a bit more of her weight onto him. "Easy. I'm on top."

"There are ways to change that," he laughed. "I call for an instant replay. A second ruling."

She shrugged with a grin. "We don't always get what we want, even princes."

He copied her smile for a moment, but it soon faded as his face became thoughtful. "No, you're right. But there's something about you...something about being with you that feels right."

"You know, we only met last night. You feel like that after only two nights?"

"I do."

Jane nodded. "Me too."

Liam reached up towards her, cupping her cheek in his hand. His thumb moved to stroke her cheek before pulling her down to meet him. He pressed his lips against hers gently. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him.

The feel of his lips sent shivers down her spine, and she nearly groaned when after too quick a moment he pulled away. "Liam…"

"I can't, we can't. Shouldn't." But the look in his eyes told her he wanted more. "What is it about you that makes me feel...makes me want to break all the rules."

She let herself smile and hoped it didn't look too disappointed. "You laughed more in this maze Maybe you need someone like me in your life, then."

He gave her another quick kiss. "Maybe I do. This was, all of this, was unexpected. Pretty close to perfect, though." He stroked her cheek again before they stood up.

Jane looked down at her gown quickly, but the dim light wasn't going to show her how badly she had gotten the dress dirty. She took the moment to keep her eyes away from him, afraid of his answer. "Will I see you again soon?"

"Tomorrow," Liam answered. "It's going to be a busy day, but I'll make time to see you. We should head back before the guards get worried."

"I guess it'd be pretty easy to notice after a while if the main attraction of the social season went missing."

He leaned down towards her as they walked and spoke in a conspiratorial tone. "Which is why we should sneak away often, just for short amounts of time."

"I will become a bad influence on you, Liam."

"And I welcome it with open arms."

Once Liam dropped her off at her room, Jane had the chance to look at the condition of her dress. _'Well, not quite in pristine condition...but maybe there's a dry cleaner to get the grass stains out…'_ She started to change but stopped and stayed in front of the mirror a moment more. She swayed slightly, the movement of the dancing still in her mind.

A wide yawn reminded her that she was severely jet lagged. And her phone ringing reminded her that she should really get an international calling plan. She unzipped her dress as she searched for her phone, finding it hidden in her clothes from earlier. The screen showed a familiar name, and she nearly hesitated picking it up.

"Hi mom."

"What are you bringing on Sunday?"

Jane fought with her pyjamas while she tried to hold her phone to her ear with her shoulder. "What?"

"Sunday, the reunion. Dessert or salad? If you bring that chocolate pie again, bring two. There wasn't enough last time."

_'Oh crap…'_

"Mom...I actually can't make it."

"I thought you booked the weekend off to come home? Jane, honestly you need to get a different job. You can open a practice here at home, I don't get why you still want to live in New York."

There was a knock at the door and Jane threw on a top to finish changing. "Mom, I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow morning." _'Time difference…'_ "Actually, I'll call you tomorrow night, evening."

"Oh, did I tell you that I joined a committee at work?"

Another knock at the door. "Jane?"

"We'll be setting up fundraisers in the lobby of the office building," her mom continued.

"Mom, I really have to go."

"Are you at work?"

"I love you." She hung up quickly, but regretted how quickly she had done it. She sent her mom a quick message, telling her she'd call her tomorrow, hoping that would be okay. Then she opened the door to find Maxwell in the corridor. "Hey, Maxwell! What's up?"

"Sorry it's late, but there's someone I thought you should meet." He stepped to the side and gestured towards Jane. "Bertrand, this is the woman I was telling you about: Jane!"

A rather imposing man stepped into her room, a stern expression on his face. He wasn't imposing in size of stature. He was quite average, in fact. But his presence was...well it was definitely there. He stared at Jane for a moment, looking her over without even moving his eyes. "This...is who you found to represent our house?"

Maxwell grinned. "I nailed it right? You should have seen her earlier tonight, too. She was amazing with the King, and with Liam. Jane, this is my brother Bertrand, if you didn't already figure that out."

"It's nice to meet you," Jane said politely, now wishing she had stayed in her gown. Although the grass stains may have raised some questions.

"The proper way to address me is 'Your Grace'."

She kept the polite smile on her face, her customer service smile. "I'm sorry, Your Grace." _'Don't let the customer know you want to rip their head off and feed it to a koala bear. Slowly.'_

Bertrand nodded. "At least she can be trained. Maxwell, may I have a word with you. In private?" Before he could respond, Bertrand grabbed his brother by the arm and hauled him out into the corridor, slamming the door behind them.

Jane desperately wanted to listen, to press her ear against the door and see what they had to obviously say, and yell, about her. But she had seen enough movies to know that move never worked out well, so she gave the brothers their privacy and put on her smile when they came back into the room.

Bertrand cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that. I had some business to discuss with my brother. You see, while Maxwell was traipsing around with the prince, I was actually working and taking care of our house and estate. Which, I suppose, is where you come in."

She glanced at Maxwell, who seemed rather embarrassed as he had yet to meet her eyes. "How so?"

"I didn't think my brother would have fully explained this to you," he started, his voice dripping with all of the personality traits Jane hated: conceit, arrogance, nobility. She could see now why Drake would hate to be called a nobleman. "If our house puts forth the woman who the prince chooses, we will win fame and recognition."

"Which is something we could use right now," Maxwell added. "Because we're kind of broke."

"Maxwell," Bertrand snarled. "You overstep."

Jane eyed the dress now in a heap by her bed. "Well, I guess that explains why they were so hesitant at the boutique with me. I'll be buying my own, I guess."

"Unfortunately," Bertrand replied, and his look of disappointment seemed to now be aimed towards himself rather than his brother. "We can only really afford the very minimum."

"No one outside of our family really knows how bad things are," Maxwell said.

She nodded, taking it all in, and now wishing she had chosen a less expensive dress. "So, if I marry Liam, do you get money? Like a prize or something?"

Bertrand shook his head. "No, not exactly. But we would be able to leverage the prestige from...your good fortune to great effect. I would rather we get that leverage before others find out about our situation. If word got out of our financial ruin, it would not only be a scandal, but it would mark ruin in every other way possible."

"But our name still means something in Cordonia!" Maxwell raised his fist with his usual triumphant grin. "At the very least, being sponsored by House Beaumont you'll have access to the right people, and invitations to all the right events. We...just can't give you more than that."

"Speaking of events," Bertrand said thoughtfully. "You've prepared for tomorrow's, I assume?"

"Um, no?"

"The derby." When she simply stared at him, he continued. "You do know what a derby is, correct?"

"A fancy horse race. I know what a derby is...Your Grace."

"Very good!" And for the first time, he smiled and seemed to actually be pleased. "This will be your first opportunity to make an impression on the media. They'll of course be at the event. They don't have many opportunities to see the royals so they jump at any chance they can get. Everyone in Cordonia will be influenced by what they write about you."

_'Liam really meant it when he said every eye will be watching me.'_

"You'll also want to consider your attire for tomorrow, while we're on the subject of...what we can offer you. The Queen will also be attending the Derby, and the right outfit will go a long way in terms of earning her favour," Bertrand continued. "I recommend going for a look that's modern in order to impress the Queen."

"I'll keep that in mind," Jane said, trying to think of everything she packed that would be derby appropriate, not coming up with much.

Maxwell, as though reading her mind, spoke up. "I have an appointment made for you at the boutique tomorrow morning. Just in case…"

"Thanks, Maxwell."

"We'll let you get some sleep." Bertrand turned. "It seems as though you were already ready for it." Then he left.

Maxwell smiled sheepishly and held up his hands. "He's really a nice guy when you get to know him.

"I bet. Good night, Maxwell." She closed the door behind him and let out another yawn, at the same time as her stomach growled. She tried to think back to when she had last eaten. Had she eaten anything at the masquerade? Another growl told her no. She looked at the time. Nearly midnight.

Jane slipped on a sweatshirt and slipped on some shoes, hoping that it was late enough most people would be asleep and she would get away without being seen. She walked down the corridor and stopped at an intersection. "Kitchens are usually on the main floor...probably?" she mumbled to herself. With a half-confident nod, she turned the corner to head towards the main staircase. She made her way down and picked a direction. Left.

She didn't get far down the corridor when a figure rounded a corner ahead of her. She stopped, deer in headlights, and her anxiety didn't lessen when she realized it was Drake. She waited until he got closer before greeting him.

He grinned and looked her over. "Well, this is certainly a look."

Jane folded her arms across her chest, and only now realized she hadn't finished taking out the bobby pins from her hair. She self-conciously put a hand up to try to straighten it. "You're up late," she said in an attempt to deflect.

"So are you."

Her stomach growled again.

Drake continued past her. "Kitchen's at the end of the hall, to the right."

"Thanks," she muttered, but a thought came to her. "Hey, Drake?"

He stopped dramatically, stomping as he turned around. "Yes?"

"I know you have some very important business to get to. I...does Liam talk about his mom much?"

That seemed to get his attention. He let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. "Not often. He'll sometimes talk about some memories, but they're never about closer to when she passed." Drake paused. "He told you about her?"

She shook her head and leaned on the wall beside him. "Not really, just told me about the gardens, how she helped design them. They remind him of her." When he nodded, she grinned. "We played maze-tag."

"Oh god, that game?" Drake groaned, but laughed. "That's why I had to cover for him tonight?"

"I won, by the way," she bragged. "I hope that was okay, but he told me about it."

He shrugged and pushed himself off the wall. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I know you're his best friend, and I'm just the waitress from last night."

Drake looked at her, considering her for a moment. "Not to him, you're not." He continued down the hall. "Good night, Warren."

_'He remembered my last name.' _She watched him walk away before calling out, "good night." After another moment her stomach growled again. "Yes, yes, I shall feed you."

* * *

The next morning, Jane made her way to the boutique and instead of Hana this time, she was met by Olivia. _'Oh good...my favourite person.'_

Olivia turned to her quickly, her jaw gaped open in surprise. "I thought you were on the first flight home last night. I thought you were at least smart, if you weren't pretty I figured you'd be at least that. I thought you would've realized you don't have a chance of marrying Liam."

But Jane had met these kinds of people, these women before. "Olivia, I know you're smart. You wouldn't be friends with Liam if you weren't. So I'm not sure why you haven't realized by now that you don't need to hurt others to protect yourself. Not everyone is out to get you."

"What? I…"

"Look, I know we're rivals or whatever, but that doesn't mean we have to dislike each other. And...if Liam considers you a friend, he must see something redeeming about you. So I should, too. Whatever else is going on, we don't have to hurt each other to get there."

Olivia's jaw stayed open, but she shook her head as though to ignore everything. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but you're not going to fool me." She turned away and opened the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I know you're probably going to embarrass all of the other suitors with your obvious lack of fashion sense, but try to avoid that. You've likely never had the chance to attend a derby, so you really must look the part. Try to look like you belong. The press is always looking for something that's runway-worthy, but that's just my recommendation. For what it's worth."

"Is it worth as much as your last piece of advice?"

"No, I…" Olivia's face dropped. "Forget it. I'll see you at the races later. And I won't be holding back."

Jane smiled. "I hope not." She turned her attention to the dresses behind her, her eyes looking over all the beautiful selections. And then she remembered her wallet. She had some savings, yes...but she had always hated spending money on clothing. She usually justified her splurges by telling herself she could wear the outfit multiple times, but if there was ever a time and place to not to that, it was when the press was around. And a bunch of noble women.

'_Bertrand said the queen likes modern styled clothing. And honestly...something makes me want to believe that Olivia was actually trying to give me advice. Maybe Drake doesn't like anyone because he doesn't get to know any of them. Or doesn't let them get to know him.'_ She found two options that fit reasonably within her budget. She could arrange to have the Beaumonts pay for half, and she would pay the other half.

After trying on both outfits, she decided to wear the more modern outfit. _'If I can gain the Queen's favour, it will be easier to get the people's favour as well. It likely isn't as easy the other way around.' _Jane eyed herself in the mirror and smoothed out the floral skirt. The white sleeveless blouse fit her perfectly, and although she wasn't completely sold on the fascinator, it certainly completed the outfit.

She let out a deep breath. "Derby, here I come."


	5. Chapter 5

"At the lawn picnic, you'll have to eat with perfect civility," Maxwell instructed. They had been going over rules and etiquette for the past hour since she had returned from the boutique.

Jane put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Maxwell, I've got this. I won't stuff my mouth, not that the portions are big enough to do that anyway. I won't pick my teeth, and I won't stab Drake with a fork. Even if that last one sounds tempting."

"No stabbing. At least at this event," he joked. Jane hoped he was joking. "And how do you address Bertrand?"

"Outloud? Your Grace."

"Right! Wait, how do you address him not outloud?"

"Anything else I should know?" she asked sweetly.

"Well, in case it comes up, his full title is Duke Bertrand Beaumont of Ramsford. Also known as Duke Ramsford." When there was a knock at the door, Maxwell went to open it. "Speak of the devil!"

Bertrand stepped in. "Please do not refer to me as the devil. How is it coming along?"

"Great!" he replied. "We were just about to go over her entrance, and how to get in and out of a car without a wardrobe malfunction."

Jane put her hand up. "I know this one! Adjust skirts before moving, and keep your knees and feet together while swiveling out. I learned that early on, and the hard way."

But Bertrand's angry expression showed he was less than impressed. "Anyone can look that up on the internet. We're asking you to be a _lady._ Something you quite obviously are not. Maxwell, I hope you don't mind if I take the liberty of testing Jane myself."

"Pretty sure it doesn't actually matter whether I-"

"Jane," Bertrand interrupted and walked towards Jane. "Pretend we're meeting for the first time. Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane Warren."

She put on her smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Duke Ramsford." She dipped down into a quick curtsy and Bertrand took her hand with his right hand and kissed the back of it. When she stood fully again she pointed at his hands. "You used the wrong hand. It's supposed to be the left. Otherwise it's an insult."

Bertrand smiled proudly. "How very observant of you."

_'That you think I'm trash? Yeah, doesn't take a genius.'_

"I did come for another reason. The limo is ready downstairs to take us to Honeyhill Downs."

The three were soon on their way to the derby, and Bertrand used as much of the time to teach Jane as possible. "How you come across to the Cordonian people is very important. The press at this event will make or break you. What they write, the people read. And if the press likes you, the people like you and that will make it easier to convince them you're worthy of being Prince Liam's bride, and queen."

Jane nodded, but her gaze was out the window. She knew she would never get tired of seeing this scenery. She just hoped it would last longer than everyone assumed it would for her. "What kinds of questions should I be expecting?"

"It really depends which reporter is doing the asking. Typically they start with easy questions: where you're from, who you are. That sort of thing. They'll ask you different, even more questions, than the other ladies since you're not known to anyone."

Maxwell jumped in. "People want to know and understand your story, so think about how you want them to see you."

"So, be myself?"

Bertrand scoffed. "Oh, heavens no. Be a future queen who loves Cordonia and acts with grace and poise. Be anything but yourself. Please. And for the love of all things good, any questions they ask you about Cordonian apples, take those very seriously."

"Apples? Why does that sound familiar?"

"It's our national fruit," Maxwell answered. "It's also one of our most important exports."

"How are you feeling about all of this," Bertrand asked, and Jane knew he didn't mean emotionally.

"A little like I want to throw up, but I'm fine."

"If you're going to be sick, have the decency to wait until you're outside the limo. It's a rental."

Maxwell leaned towards Jane and whispered, "don't worry. I have faith in you."

Too soon they arrived to the derby and she looked around at the crowds, seeing the large group of press nearby. "This is...actually pretty exciting. I feel like I'm at a fair."

"A fair?" Bertrand growled. "This is no county fair. There are no weighing of pigs, no food eating contests. This is the epitome of outdoor events for the social season.

Maxwell squeezed her arm reassuringly. "You'll be great. This is your stop, my lady."

She looked at him quickly. "You're coming with me, right? Like last night?"

"No, we don't need to be interviewed."

Jane pushed down her fear, but felt it coming back ever so slowly. "Okay...so where do I go after I speak with the press?"

"The suitors have their own section. Just keep going down the red carpet and there will be pink tents further down. You'll be great."

Jane took a moment, a deep breath, and got out of the car in a very ladylike (and not at all Googled) way. She was immediately swarmed by reporters, nearly getting hit in the face with their microphones. _'Easy questions first, hardball questions later._ She plastered on a smile, making it as genuine as possible.

"Over here!" a reporter called out. "Donald Brine from the Cordonia Broadcasting Centre. We've heard there was a new lady on the social scene! What's your name?"

"Lady Jane Warren from House Beaumont."

"We'd love to show our viewers the real story. Tell us about yourself!"

_'Who am I? Really?' _ "I'm just a regular woman, like many out there. A girl from New York whose heart has led her to be swept up in the affairs of the nobility. So, maybe not too regular I suppose," she said with a sweet laugh.

"How's that going for you?"

"It feels like I'm living a fantasy. Every girl dreams of being a princess, and here I am with the chance."

The reporter nodded. "A fascinating spin. I've heard early rumours that you're Prince Liam's favourite. What is it that makes you stand out, do you think?"

"Honestly, I was his waitress."

"A real Cinderella story. Can I get a photo of you?"

She allowed a few of the photographers to snap some pictures of her as she tried to keep her face as normal as possible. If that was possible.

"The Everywoman sweeps the Derby red carpet," he proclaimed.

The interviews continued for a few more minutes, and with her nerves gone with the easier questions, Jane felt comfortable answering the deeper questions about Cordonia easily. She wanted to desperately be herself completely, but she knew she would have to be more composed. She thought to how Liam had acted with her at the masquerade before he recognized her. Polite, but friendly, and appealing.

As she reached the end of the red carpet, she shook her hands out and looked around. _'Maxwell said to look for the pink tents…'_ But for as far as she could see, there were no pink tents anywhere. She kept moving, looking around every now and then, as though taking in the sights but her heart began to race. There still didn't seem to be a familiar face. After a few more moments, she neared a stable and she slipped inside, hoping someone who was working the event would know where to go.

Jane looked around and found that it was empty, save for one horse. She smiled and approached the stall, but the horse retreated deeper.

"Hey you. Are there any humans here?" She jumped when the stable door slammed shut with a gust of wind. She spun back to the horse who kicked at its door and began to charge towards her, spooked by the door.

"Easy!" she called out. "Easy boy!"

But the horse continued charging, rearing right up in front of her.

Jane stumbled backwards, falling into a stack of hay, when someone darted between her and the horse.

"Whoa there," a gentle voice said. "Whoa."

Jane looked up, her eyes wide in shock to see Drake standing there. His fingers were tangled in the horse's mane as he gently pulled its head down. He locked eyes with the animal and they stood like that for a moment.

"Nothing to worry about, big guy," he said, in a tone Jane was surprised he had. "I'll get this lady out of here for you." He led the horse back to its stall and made sure it was fastened properly before heading back towards Jane. "You okay, Warren?"

"You...saved me."

"Actually I was saving the horse," he said, jabbing a thumb back towards the now contended creature. "These Derby runners are basically athletes. Can't risk one of them getting hurt by trampling a stray human."

Jane frowned. "What are you even doing here?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look...the truth is, Liam asked me to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn't end up in the wrong place." He gestured towards her. "Like that pile of hay. Good thing I agreed to it. You should be getting back to the racetrack, and your _adoring fans."_

"I'd love to, but...I'm lost. Clearly. Maxwell told me to look for the pink tents, but I didn't see any out there."

Drake shook his head. "That's because they're actually white tents, next to the starting line. Can't miss them. Good luck," he said, before starting away.

"Wait." She stood finally, wiping off the hay from her outfit. "You're not coming with me?"

He let out a laugh. "And hang out with the suitors? No, I'm meeting Liam. He has his own private tent. We hang out there every year at the derby, getting some drinks, placing bets on the horses. It's actually a lot of fun."

"Well in that case, I'd love to join you."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Wait, what? No, I…"

"You said yourself it's a lot of fun. And I'm fairly certain it's more fun than whatever is waiting for me at the tent with the other ladies. Take me with you."

Drake looked back at the horse as though it would support him. It didn't make a sound. "I don't think you're supposed to…"

"Please?"

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head in defeat. He led her through the grounds in silence before stopping in front of a large enclosed tent. "He's in here. I'll go grab some beers for us."

Jane stepped inside and spotted Liam staring intently at the racetrack, assumedly analyzing it for his upcoming bet with Drake. She smiled and watched him for another moment before approaching him. "You're very deep in thought. What's on your mind?"

He turned slowly, but started when he realized it was her. "Jane! I was just...honestly, I was just thinking about you. All of the ladies, actually. I was wondering where you were in the stands…"

"Well, lucky for you that I found you first."

"You're full of unexpected surprises. How did you manage to find me?"

"Your best friend decided to break some rules for us."

Liam grinned. "Drake's never been one to follow the rules. It's likely why he's my best friend. I seem to like having rule breakers around me."

She smiled and looked down at her shoes, avoiding his eyes. "I had a funny conversation with him earlier. He said...you asked him to look out for me. It was very thoughtful of you."

"I'm often thinking of you."

"But I hope you don't think I'm not cut out for all of this, that I need someone to take care of me out here."

"Jane." He stepped towards her and took her hands in his. "I want to take care of you. I know I said I can't help you much in terms of how the people see you, but in these small things, I must feel like I'm supporting you." Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Oh, they're leading the horses out now!"

Jane walked with Liam to the edge of the tent to watch the horses parade out. Some pranced, eager to start the race. "They're beautiful. I've always loved that about them."

"I agree. These aren't show ponies, but they definitely have their own form of beauty and grace."

Before Jane could reply, Drake entered the tent holding three beers. He passed them out to the others and looked between them. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

She shook her head and took a quick sip of the beer. "Not at all. We're happy to see you. At least I am."

"Really."

"And you're just in time," Liam said, pulling him closer to the front of the tent. "It's about to start. I say Twilight-Dash will take the crown."

Drake nodded thoughtfully. "That's a pretty good prediction, unless you've been studying the stats. My money's on Marabelle's Dream."

Liam turned to him with a coy grin. "Shall we bet on that?"

"The usual, then?"

Jane looked between the two. "What's the usual?"

"Ever since Drake and I were children, we would bet each other push-ups."

"Not just any push-ups," Drake corrected. "Push-ups while the other person sits on your back."

Jane snorted, but covered it with a polite cough. "That's so cute."

"It's...rugged," Drake said, his face straight. "And very manly."

"Very tough," Liam agreed.

Jane held up her hands in defeat. "Yes, of course. How silly of me."

"Although," Liam continued. "I believe we should make one change. It would be awfully rude to leave Jane out of this. Maybe she should be the one to sit on the loser's back."

She saluted dramatically. "Always happy to help! Though I think it will be easier with me on someone's back rather than each other."

A shotgun sounded the start of the race, and Drake and Liam turned their attention to the horses, their eyes glued to the track.

Liam cheered. "Twilight-Dash takes the lead!"

Drake shook his finger at him, his eyes still not leaving the horses. "It's not over yet. Go Marabelle! You're gaining."

Jane leaned forward with anticipation. "They're neck and neck!" She jumped up and down a bit, gripping Liam's arm. "It's so close!"

Drake let out a whoop as Marabelle crossed the finish line first. "Ha! I knew it! Yes!" He clapped before turning to Liam. "And now, I believe you're up."

"I suppose I best get to it," he replied, putting on a sad puppy face.

"Oh no," Drake said, shaking his head. "If you think I'm going to bow out gracefully and let you win, you're dead wrong."

Liam clapped him on the shoulder. "That's one of my favourite things about you, Drake. You don't let me get away with anything. Well, it would be a shame to get these clothes all sweaty…" He grinned and snuck a glance at Jane as he pulled off his blazer and shirt. He did a quick stretch before dropping down to start the pushp-ups. He looked up after a moment of nothing happening to see Jane staring at him. "Jane, I believe this is where you come in?"

"Right, yep. I'm all over this." She shoved her drink into Drake's hand. "Hold my beer." She cleared her throat and sat down on Liam's back as gracefully as she could, putting all of her weight onto him.

"I barely feel anything," Liam quipped.

"I can get on there too," Drake piped in. "Get you to really do some work."

But Liam started before Drake could sit down, counting under his breath. "And ten!" He waited for Jane to stand up before standing himself and putting on his shirt. "Never let it be said that I've ever backed out of a bet."

"And you lose all the time, so at least you're a good sport," Drake teased.

Liam rolled his eyes but his eyes were still lit up. "I must've gone very off track at some point in my life to have you as my best friend."

Drake put a hand on his own chest. "It's my duty, and profound honour to keep you humble. Which has been very difficult the last few days with all these gorgeous women chasing after you."

He nodded, and some of the light left his eyes as he glanced at Jane. "Speaking of which, we'll be expected at the next part of the social barrage: the lawn picnic."

"I guess that's my cue," Jane said as took a few steps towards the entrance of the tent. "I should probably get over there. Bertrand and Maxwell are probably looking for me."

Drake looked between the two of them, and sighed. "I can take a hint. I'll go see where they are." He glanced at Jane once more before leaving the tent.

Once they were alone, Liam turned to Jane and took her hand. "Thank you for coming. I'm not exaggerating when I say that you made my day. It was wonderful to be able to spend time with you, and my best friend."

"You made mine too," she said softly. "I had a lot of fun."

Liam kissed the back of her hand. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that."

Someone cleared their throat from outside, and Drake's voice came floating through. "I just saw Maxwell run out to get the car brought around. The ladies are a few tents down, and they're all heading down to the lawn picnic. I can make sure Jane gets there."

Liam smiled and let Jane go. "Until we meet again."

She smiled and joined Drake outside. After they had walked a little bit away, she looked up at Drake. "Thank you for letting me crash your...bro-time. I know that's usually something just to two of you do," Jane said gently. "You could have said no, so I appreciate it."

"Could I have said no to you?" he retorted. He glanced down at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "I knew Liam would really like the time with you. But...thank you, I guess. You could have just asked me to leave. You could've had all of that time alone with him, but you wanted me there too. Why?"

She shrugged. "You're his best friend. If I want to get to know him, I should get to know you too. You've known him the longest, and he trusts you more than anyone else. Yes, I have to impress his parents, and all of Cordonia, but I also have to get you to like me, too." She stopped when she saw a few of the ladies she could recognize. "Drake." Jane looked up at him and waited for him to look back at her. "I want you to know that I don't want to get between you two. I have no intention of taking up all of his time. And if there's ever a time when I'm convincing him to sneak off with me, again, but it ruins any plans with you, I won't let him."

He stared down at her before his usual frown appeared. "And it's that attitude that's not going to get you far. But...for what it's worth...thanks." He nodded towards the other ladies. "You should get going."

Jane nodded. "Thanks for making sure I didn't get lost. Again. And...thanks again for saving me."

"I know I can be a jerk, but I'd have to really be something to let a horse trample a girl. Especially a girl my best friend likes."

She smiled, and felt her face redden. _'You already know he likes you. Why get embarrassed about it now? Because Drake knows too?'_ "Well, thanks anyway." She made her way to the other ladies and walked towards Olivia who was speaking with Kiara and Penelope.

"I can't believe we didn't even get to see the prince at all," Olivia said sadly.

"He'll be at the lawn party for sure," Penelope said soothingly.

Olivia looked over her shoulder and noticed Jane just behind them. "Well, look who showed up fashionably late. The term does have its limits, you know."

"Jane!" Hana fell in step with her and gave her arm a quick squeeze. "Where were you?"

She grinned, and knew it would be best to keep her cards close. "Oh, I got...lost."

Kiara frowned and almost looked sad for her. "It's only the second day and you already can't keep up?" She clicked her tongue as she shook her head.

"I know it can be overwhelming," Hana said, ignoring Kiara's comment. "Especially with how the press swarmed all of us."

_'That's not exactly why I look flustered…'_ Jane smiled politely and decided to change the subject. "You look stunning as always, Hana."

"Oh!" She looked down at herself. "I feel like I lack variety sometimes. I don't have nearly as many dresses as I would like." She linked arms with Jane as they continued across the grass. "Are you ready for what's next?"

"What's that?"

Hana grinned. "The real party!"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, we're on our way to the best party ever?" Jane asked Hana as they made their way towards the lawn picnic.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "It's a large tea party with lemonade, finger sandwiches, and butter cookies. Oh the butter cookies."

_'Well I can't blame her for thinking that's a blast. My parties are normally video games…'_ "Honestly, I love a good tea party."

Hana looked up at the sky, likely imagining all the snacks. "What's not to love about them? There's nothing better than eating scones off a pretty set of China on a sunny afternoon. When I was young, I didn't have many toys...my parents believe them to be frivolous…anyway, I was allowed a tea set. It was two-fold, because it helped me learn to be the perfect hostess."

Jane nodded. "Naturally."

"Oh, and don't forget! We'll be meeting the Queen today! That's sure to be...eventful."

"I'm surprised she wasn't at the masquerade last night," Jane said, now only realizing it. "We were only able to meet the King."

Hana thought. "Likely a previous engagement. Or she doesn't normally attend the event. Well in any case, we'll meet her today. I've actually met her once, a long time ago. But I doubt she remembers me. She meets with so many people there's no way to keep track of it all. But today will be our first official meeting." She looked around and lowered her voice. "I'm a bit nervous, to be honest."

They stopped when they reached the laneway and a limo stopped in front of them. "This is me," Hana said. "I'll see you down there."

Jane gave her a small wave as another limo pulled up behind it. The driver walked around to open the door for her, and she heard Maxwell call out to her from inside.

"Hop in, Jane! No, glide in gracefully!"

Jane laughed and slid into the limo. She was about to greet them when Bertrand cut her off.

"Was that Lady Hana? You seemed friendly with her."

"I think we're actually becoming friends. She's quite nice, despite what Drake says about people at court."

Bertrand nodded and stroked his chin thoughtfully, ignoring the last comment. "An alliance with her family isn't the worst idea, as long as you don't allow her to distract you from the Prince. But today your focus should be on the Queen. She holds more sway than anyone else at court, perhaps even more than the King."

That surprised Jane. "Wait, seriously?"

"At least socially, yes. You'd be a fool to underestimate her," he warned. "Thankfully you heeded my earlier advice. She'll love what you're wearing."

"Well, if I want to get to know her better, tell me about what she hates." When Bertrand looked at her questioningly, she explained. "Sometimes that's easier. If there are things that I should avoid, I'd prefer to know that rather than simply trying to suck up to her like everyone else will be."

"She's wary of ladies not born in Cordonia," Maxwell told her. "So watch your step there."

"And the Queen hates it when royal protocol isn't followed," Bertrand added. "Call her Your Majesty the first time you meet her, and then 'ma'am' thereafter. Also, don't forget that you must always stay a step or two behind her when keeping her company."

Jane perked up. "Oh, I knew that one! It's like with the Queen of England."

"I think most royal etiquette is fairly similar," Maxwell agreed. "And I know you have a great sense of humour, Jane...but she does not. So...maybe keep most of it to yourself?"

"Ultimately," Bertrand jumped in. "The Queen is concerned about Liam's bride will be partly responsible for Cordonia's future. Keep that in mind when talking to her, and talking to anyone, really."

"You know," Jane said. "I am concerned about it. I know what is expected of whoever Liam chooses, and I know he'll choose the person who will rule best beside him, not necessarily how his heart wants him to choose."

"I hope you do know that, and understand it. Because one slip up is all it will take to tear down the small reputation you've already built for yourself."

Soon they arrived to the lawn picnic, and this time Maxwell and Bertrand got out of the limo along with Jane. She looked around at the beautiful tents set up with gorgeous floral arrangements on the tables and flowers lining the trim of the tents.

"Wow, this looks like something straight out of Downton Abbey."

Bertrand looked at her quickly, and doubtfully. "You've been to an abbey? I find that hard to believe."

Maxwell patted him on the shoulder. "It's a show, brother. It's pretty good, but you wouldn't like it."

Bertrand pulled away as though burnt. "Good God, _television?_ Don't you dare bring that up with the Queen. Jane, just..go stand over there with the rest of the ladies in the receiving line before I...I don't even know what to say to either of you."

Jane and Maxwell shared a look and a knowing smile before she joined the other suitors. She smiled as she stood next to Hana. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Welcome to the tea party," Hana greeted her.

"And only almost late this time," Olivia said, her lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

The ladies turned their attention to the front as the herald announced the Queen.

A regal looking woman stepped forward and gave a small, polite wave. "Welcome, all. I'm so delighted you could join us this afternoon." She began down the receiving line, greeting and speaking with each lady.

Jane leaned a bit forward to get a better look and noticed a woman escorting the Queen. "Hana, who is that?"

"I have no idea," she whispered back.

She stared harder and she began to remember something from her late-night Google search on Cordonian royalty. "She seems a bit familiar. I think her name is...Madeleine."

"That's Countess Madeleine of Fydelia," Olivia interjected and turned to Hana. "If you haven't even heard of her, then you must have been living under a rock the last few years. She was betrothed to the former Crown Prince until he abdicated."

Kiara leaned in from the other side. "It was most embarrassing for her to just be thrown over the way she was. She was the one chosen during that social season, and now to go through all that and not be royal…"

"The poor thing," Olivia said, her face almost considerate. "She must be the Queen's guest as a consolation prize."

The ladies quieted as the Queen came closer, greeting each other them. Finally, she reached Jane and she resisted the urge to reach out and shake her hand. She smiled politely. "It's an honour to meet you, Your Majesty."

"This is the one I was telling you about, ma'am," Madeleine said in a low voice.

The Queen nodded. "Ah. A pleasure to meet you, Lady Jane Warren. The press speaks well of you. It certainly takes great effort to manage one's image as responsibly as you have done. And you've selected the appropriate attire for the event." She paused and looked her over. "They're calling you 'The Everywoman.' Someone who is...common, like them. It's good for the people to see themselves in you, but I hope you'd be well aware of your true status if you became queen."

Jane nodded somberly. "Of course, ma'am. I'd take it very seriously."

The Queen considered Jane for a moment. "Tell me. What do you think is the best quality for a ruler to have?"

"A sense of duty, without a doubt. Loyalty to the kingdom and the people you serve should carry you through any crisis."

"A very thoughtful answer. Governance is not to be taken lightly. You, as many other queens before you, will be bombarded daily by a hundred little decisions. Few will be glamorous, and many will weigh heavily upon you. Loyalty to the kingdom and to your people _must _guide your every decision. We must always portray a sense of calm and dignity. If the rulers appear in control, then everyone will be reassured."

Jane nodded, remembering Liam's words to her. "Of course. A stoic leader makes for stoic people."

"Precisely. We are to be an example, which is why we must not enable the scandal hunting impulses of the press. The people will devour anything put in front of them." She turned to the rest of the ladies and raised her voice to address them all. "Everyone, please follow me. It's time to begin the ceremonial croquet match. You are all here to represent Cordonia and show your abilities. Madeleine has been the embodiment of dignity and devotion. I hope you will all learn from her example."

The Queen began to lead the procession, but quickly took a step back, as though stumbling back, nearly colliding into Jane.

Jane stepped back, gracefully staying behind her as the Queen turned. She glanced at the woman and thought she noticed a slight smile on her face. _'Was that a test? Now that I think about it, she spent more time with me than any of the other ladies. Then again, she probably already knows the others will take this seriously. They were raised for this. But I'm a fast learner.'_ She followed the rest of the group and noticed Prince Liam waiting near the game equipment, greeting each lady politely as they passed. She held out her hand as she approached him and he brushed his lips over her knuckles briefly.

He kept his head low and whispered, "I'm so pleased to see you again so soon."

"It's nice to see you, too." She dropped into a curtsy, but gave a quick wink. She cleared her throat and continued on, putting her focus now on the Queen.

"Custom has it that the Queen and the Prince play a round of croquet with two of the season's suitors," the Queen announced to everyone. "I have chosen Madeleine as my partner."

A wave of murmurs and whispers rose from the ladies, and Penelope leaned towards Jane and Hana. "She's a suitor?"

Olivia's eyes burned with fury. "That little…"

"As for myself," Liam called out, quieting the suitors. "I shall choose Lady Jane."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Jane? But...Liam…"

Penelope put a hand on her arm. "The Prince has made his choice, Olivia."

Part of Jane wanted to feel bad for Olivia, and perhaps she did, but now was not the time to think about it. Instead, she composed herself and stepped onto the field with the other three. She took her mallet and they set up at the beginning of the circuit.

Liam smiled down at her and leaned towards her. "Looks like we managed to steal a few moments together."

"They may, in fact, be only a few moments. I don't actually know how to play croquet. I think I hit a ball with this..mallet, right?"

He laughed. "Just follow my lead. Hit your ball through the same hoop as mine, and you'll be fine."

"And how much hand-eye coordination do I need for this?"

He laughed again as he stepped up to the ball. He knocked the ball smoothly through the hoop. "You're up."

Jane took a breath and moved forward to set up her shot. She took a moment to line up her shot before tapping the ball gently, sending it smoothly through the hoop. A few of the onlookers clapped politely, reminding Jane of a very slow game of golf. With just a few more higher stakes.

The game continued back and forth, both sides calm and graceful. While Liam was busy setting up his own shot, Jane took the chance to speak with the Queen and Madeleine who seemed to already be deep in conversation.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Madeleine eyed her and smiled. "Not at all. We were simply discussing how to best undress when meeting with ministers during the coucher."

The Queen let out a dignified laugh when she noticed Jane's shocked expression. "Oh, Madeleine. You're too funny."

"Forgive me, Jane. I hope you won't begrudge us a small laugh at your expense. You're graceful enough to handle that, I hope."

The Queen held up a hand to calm Madeleine. "Let's give Jane the opportunity to speak her mind. I would be very interested to hear your thoughts on governance."

"Well, in general," she said slowly. "I believe it's an art lost on most people. There is so much nuance to it, and so much that happens behind the scenes which people don't often see."

"This is very true," she said with a nod.

"Jane!" Liam called out to her. "My apologies, but I believe it's your turn." When she approached him he lowered his voice. "No pressure or anything, but if you hit the peg in the centre, you'll win the game for us."

She looked over her shoulder at the Queen, and Madeleine, and knew exactly what she had to do. She stepped up to the ball, and lined up the shot. Letting out a breath, she knocked the ball and it hit the centre peg perfectly.

Liam grinned, and Jane noticed the slight flick of his arm as though he had wanted to raise his fist in a very Maxwell-manner. "I believe that means victory for us."

The Queen approached Jane with an approving smile. "I'm impressed. Too many ladies have thrown the game on purpose to gain my favour. Which is why I decided to make it a point to lose the match on purpose. If you still lost after my obvious lack of skill, I would have written you off." When Jane didn't respond, the Queen leaned forward. "It was a test, my dear. One which you passed admirably. I'm sure there will be times in the future we will find ourselves on opposing sides. Next time, however, we won't be playing croquet and I most certainly won't be holding back. It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Warren. You...you've certainly shown yourself to be unlike any of the ladies at court, which is no small feat."

Jane smiled and gave a low curtsy. "You honour me, ma'am."

Queen Regina turned her attention to the rest of the ladies and gave another small wave. "Thank you all for coming, and I look forward to seeing you all again soon."

Liam escorted Jane to a nearby table, as Hana approached them.

"Jane, Prince Liam, that was a well played match. Jane, I'm impressed you took the win from the Queen."

"Thank you, Hana." He stood and pulled out a chair for her. "Won't you join us?"

Her eyes widened with surprise, but she smiled. "I'd love to!"

Jane leaned forward across the table. "While I enjoyed playing, Liam, I'm not sure how often I want to watch people play croquet."

He laughed as a few servants brought them tea and sandwiches. "Yes, it's not the quickest game, but near the end it can get quite nerve-wracking, depending on the stakes of course." He looked up as Maxwell and Drake joined them.

"Food!" Maxwell cheered, and stuffed a tiny sandwich into his mouth.

Drake sat down and picked up a sandwich with a sad frown. "If you call this food…why is it so small?"

"As much as I hated working at that bar," Jane started, staring at the food. "I could really go for one of those Deluxe Burgers right about now."

"They were damn good burgers, Warren." He continued to stare at the sandwich as though he could make it larger with his mind, before sticking it in his mouth. "One bite…a one bite sandwich."

"Jane!" Maxwell patted her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Do you think you impressed the Queen?"

"I think so, at least." She turned to Liam. "You know her best. Did she seem to approve of me so far?"

He nodded. "Honestly, yes. You performed quite gracefully in front of her, and I think you were able to ease any fears she may have had about you being...not from the court, let's say."

"You can just say commoner, Liam," Drake mumbled as he put another tiny sandwich in his mouth. "It's not a dirty word. We all know where she's from. The sandwiches are all gone, and I'm still starving."

"Never fear, there's more food back at the palace!" Maxwell announced triumphantly.

Jane's mouth began to water. "Oh man, I could really go for a cronut right now."

Liam stared at her, his expression perplexed. "A...what?"

Hana shook her head. "No, Jane, I think you mean a donut."

But Jane looked between the other at her table. "You guys have never heard of a cronut?" When they all shook their heads, she patted the table. "Okay, this is a critical problem, and it needs to be rectified as soon as possible. I can't believe you've never had one."

"Pray tell what is this elusive food?" Maxwell asked, intrigued.

"It's the sumptuous inside of a croissant, with the glazed outside of a donut. It's delectable, and it's a shame you've never had it."

Maxwell nodded. "That sounds very American."

"From New York with love."

Liam grinned. "While finding one does sound like an adventure, our schedule doesn't allow for any extra activities."

But Jane's eyes gleamed with adventure. "Then about a jail break? I'm pretty sure I saw them in a bakery close to the palace on our way here. If you're up for it, meet me out front of the palace after dark. It's definitely time we had an adventure away from all of this," she gestured around and they all nodded, Drake grinning the widest.

"Finally, some fun away from the palace. Count me in."

_'And the best part, seeing Liam without all the other suitors around. Just a group of friends hanging out.'_ Jane nodded, happy with the outcome and she happily sipped on her tea. She stayed quiet for the rest of the time, simply listening to her new friends talk about cronuts, pastries, recent food disasters. It was nice, if just for the moment, that they could all at least seem normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, the group met in front of the palace, with Liam the last to arrive.

"We were about to give up on you, Your Majesty," Jane teased he finally joined them.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I apologize. It's been quite a while since I've had to sneak out my own bedroom window."

Hana's eyes widened. "You've recently had to sneak out someone else's window?"

Drake laughed while Liam's face became perplexed. "Oh man...you have to tell them."

"Oh, is it scandalous?" Maxwell asked as they made their way down the road, walking along the beach. "Wait, is this something the ladies should hear?"

Liam shot an unhappy look at Drake before he held his hands up in defeat. "It's not so scandalous. And it wasn't so recent. It was...what, four, five years ago?" He looked at Drake for confirmation before continuing. "Drake and I...were enjoying a little bit of whiskey." He paused when Drake laughed again. "Perhaps more than a little whiskey. We were hiding out in one of the guest rooms when I thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air."

"And you got stuck out there?" Jane offered.

Drake put his hand on Jane's arm. "Wait for it."

"Yes. But, prior to that...I also decided it was too warm outside for clothing."

Hana covered her mouth with her hand, hiding her shock and laughter. "Oh, Liam…"

"I had to climb down the wall and trellis in my underwear...and then re-enter the palace as such," Liam finished, his face a gentle hue of pink.

Maxwell patted him on the back. "I've never been prouder of you."

But Jane held up a finger. "Wait, if you were with Drake, and he stayed inside...how did you get stuck out on the balcony."

Drake grinned. "I must've forgotten how to unlock doors…after locking them."

The group laughed again as they reached the bakery Jane had seen earlier. Maxwell ran into the shop ahead of them and stood in the doorway.

"We require your finest cronuts!"

Jane laughed. "Have you ever been to a store before? You have to go to the counter."

"Like a normal person," Drake added.

Jane gestured towards a table. "You guys sit. I shall bring the delicious treats." She waited in the short line and ordered two cronuts per person, knowing it still likely wouldn't be enough to satisfy their soon-to-be cronut obsession. Soon enough, she made her way to their table and sat between Drake and Liam, her leg accidentally bumping against Drake.

"Hey, watch it." He put his hands on the table and mark a space. "You're on my side."

She laughed again. "I'm sorry, I'm on your side? Do you also own this bakery?"

"I like my space," he mumbled. "You're not going to let forget I said that…"

"Nope."

He glanced at her and Jane thought she saw...something...there. "You're going to be trouble. I can feel it."

"So, this all looks delicious," Liam said after a moment of awkward silence. "Shall we all try at the same time?" When they nodded, they each picked up a pastry. "One...two…"

"This is AMAZING!" Maxwell yelled, his face covered in flaky pastry. He ignored the eyes on him and he stared at his cronut. "I regret nothing. I love you, my flaky, crusty, glazed...cloud of flavour."

Jane couldn't help but giggle and watched the others take their own tastes. They all seemed pleased with their dessert, and Liam nodded approvingly.

"These are better than anything they've made at the palace." He paused and pointed at Drake. "Even Drake is smiling, so you know it must be good."

"Of course it's good!" Drake defended himself. "Only a monster wouldn't love a good dessert."

Jane did a small bow while still sitting. "You're all welcome. See, faith in me is always rewards."

Drake stuffed another cronut in his mouth. "We definitely need to sneak out more often. All of us."

"And cronuts must tag along," Maxwell suggested. "As emotional support."

The group continued to chat for a while, mostly between the three men who were reminiscing about what Liam had deemed his 'misspent youth.' After about half an hour, Jane checked the time and started.

She stood, and gave a small wave. "I'll be right back. Just need to make a call." She went outside and dialled her mom's number. While it rang, she looked inside the window and smiled softly, watching her new friends talk and laugh together. _'Drake was wrong about this, at least. No politics, no backstabbing. There's no reason court can't always be like this. I can survive this, as long as I have them.'_

_ "Hello?"_

Jane took in a deep breath. "Hey mom."

_"So I was talking to your sister, and she can get next weekend off. We can all have dinner then, since you'll be missing the reunion."_

"Mom, I have to tell you something…"

_"Apparently she's celiac, so you'll have to make your pie with non-gluten flour. And crust,"_ her mom continued. _"I don't know where you'll be able to find that short-notice. I think she's just not eating properly. You hear all these people saying they can't have gluten, but some are just doing it because it's a trend."_

"Celiac is an actual disease, Mom," Jane said, her eyes fluttering closed with frustration.

_"I know how to Google, Jane. But she's also said she's allergic to strawberries and she eats them all the time."_

"She eats raspberries."

_"Same thing."_

"Mom, I can't come to dinner next week either."

There was a dramatic sigh on the other end. _"All you ever do is work. You're a waitress. If you book a weekend off, people aren't going to die. You've come home once a year since moving away. Once."_

"And you never visited me. In five years." There was silence, and Jane checked her phone to make sure the call hadn't dropped. "Mom?"

_"What if your sister and I came to see you? The next time you have a few days off in a row. Even if it's not a weekend."_

Her heart dropped. She and her mom had always had a tenuous relationship, but loving in their own way. For the first time she could remember, her mom was reaching out. She was trying. "Mom...I'm not in New York. I won't be back for a while."

_"What? Where are you?"_

"Cordonia."

_"What?"_ There was another pause, and Jane knew her mother was just gearing up now. _"You can never take weekends off, you can't come visit your family more than once a year, and now you're off on vacation right around the time you're supposed to come home for our family reunion?"_

Jane folded her free arm across her chest. "Honestly, it was last minute. It hasn't really been much of a vacation. I'm not even here on vacation."

_"So there's a waitress convention in Cordonia you're attending, to...what? Learn how to carry more plates and waste your degree?"_

"I met someone," Jane blurted out and immediately regretted it.

_"You left for some...guy? I didn't raise you to be this irresponsible."_

"He's not just some guy, Mom. We met...and we hit it off, but he's...he was leaving the next day and I had to know where it would go. If anywhere. I'm not being reckless, Mom. I...honestly don't even know if I have a shot."

_"Then come home. He won't be worth the heartbreak. Not after last time."_

Jane leaned against the wall of the bakery. "I can't come home. Not yet. I've made friends here. It's...this is the first place where I've felt like this could be my home. I know you don't understand that, but this is something I have to do. Even if it doesn't work out with him...I think...someone...I can see a future here. I'll be careful. Last time...it won't happen again. I'm not letting someone hurt me like that ever again."

_"Are there two guys? I thought you said there was one?"_

"There might not even be one." She tsked into the phone. "That's what you got out of that?"

_"I know that you're putting this in front of your family. Men. In front of your own blood."_

Jane resisted the urge to bash her head against the brick wall. "There's an eight hour time difference. It's late, so I should get going. I'll call you in a few days." She ended the call and slipped her phone into her pocket. She took a moment to collect herself before turning back to the bakery, but stopped quickly when she saw Drake standing there.

She looked around, avoiding him as much as possible. "Hey." He didn't respond. "So...you heard…?"

He nodded. "Pretty much all of it."

"You could've interrupted me if you needed something."

"You didn't tell her everything."

Jane kept her eyes on the nearby beach. "What do you mean?"

"About why you're here. Who the guy is. Why?"

"She would've yelled even more, called me crazier, maybe even call the embassy." Jane shrugged. "Honestly, I don't think she'd care that he's a prince."

Drake took a few steps towards her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "I know...maybe I'm not the best person to ask you this...but what was the last time, you mentioned?"

_'Please...ask me anything but that.'_ "Drake…"

"I'm sorry." His voice lowered, and she looked at him finally. Softness. And...something else in his eyes. "You don't have to tell me. Just...you can." He cleared his throat. "Liam too, you know. Jane…" He turned quickly when they heard voices approaching them.

"We bring leftovers!" Hana called out with a giggle, holding up a carry out box. "We have to keep them away from Maxwell at all costs."

Maxwell pouted. "No fair."

Jane laughed and shot a quick glance at Drake who was already ignoring her. _'Well that was a quick moment. So, whiskey and sugar makes him nice. I'll keep that in mind.' _She began to lead them back to the palace when she noticed a figure lurking on the beach, watching them. She stopped and reached for the nearest person, who happened to be Drake at the moment. "There's someone out there."

Liam stepped forward and his face fell. "Bastien?"

The figure stepped out of the shadows, and Jane vaguely remembered the man. She thought he may have been part of Liam's security detail. He nodded and looked over the group. "Good evening, Your Highness."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

The corner of Bastien's mouth curved up into the faintest of smiles. "I was assigned to your brother before I was to you. I've seen every trick in the book."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you."

This time Bastien laughed. "As I said...I was assigned to your brother." He gestured down the road. "You go ahead. I'll trail behind."

Liam nodded and started back towards the palace, Hana and Maxwell on either side of him. Jane dropped back to walk beside Drake, happy to give Liam some time with the others. It was nice to see him laugh, and be happy. Almost like a normal person.

"Well, you win this round, Warren."

"Hm?" She turned to Drake who was smiling. "Oh, what? Does big, bad, Drake think cronuts are worth the hype?"

"Hey," he held his hands up. "I can admit when someone else is right. It's one my charms."

Jane laughed. "I didn't know you had any. Charms, I mean."

He shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked behind the others. "You're kind of funny, you know that?"

"Was that...a compliment?"

"Don't let it get to your head. It's probably going to be the only one from me."

Jane closed her eyes. "I'll memorize the taste. Definitely...sour. Mixed with just a hint of regret."

"Laugh it up, Chuckles."

"Oh, and there's the strong, bitter aftertaste."

He kicked at a small stone as they walked and watching it hop off the sidewalk. "Isn't this better?" Drake nodded towards the three in front of them. "No stiff etiquette, not having to watch your back all the time? We can be ourselves out here. All of us."

"So you're saying you can be less negative, that that's just your courtly demeanour?"

"I'm saying you're more fun when you're not trying to play princess."

Jane was quiet for a minute and slowed a bit more to put more distance between the front group and them. "Drake...I don't have the greatest relationship with my mom."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want," he said, lowering his voice.

"I do. I know...I know you think that I shouldn't be here. That you're just counting down until the end of the week to see if I'll break."

He let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Warren, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. And after meeting Olivia, I don't blame you. But you barely know me. I'm not...I'm not a reckless person. I don't make decisions lightly, so even though I agreed to come with Maxwell in a matter of minutes, that doesn't mean I…" She paused. "Maybe I don't belong here, but I deserve to find out if this could be my home."

"I'm sorry."

But she shook her head. "Liam's your best friend, and I know you don't want to see him hurt. I know he can't necessarily follow his heart and that might do more damage than good in the long run. I don't want him to get hurt either. I've been there...and nothing good comes from it." She looked over her shoulder. Bastien was keeping his distance, and she wondered how much he could hear.

"Drake, I'll be telling Liam this as well...but I've been engaged before."

He stopped walking and stared at her. "What?"

She looked down at the ground. "It was a few years ago. He…it wasn't good. It didn't end well. Even once I got the strength to leave him, he stalked me for almost a year."

"Warren…"

"So being here, where I'm constantly watched, and followed, and thought about, with people trying to cut me down and manipulate me...it's harder for me. If I break, if I end up not making it, it won't be because of the other women here, or the gossiping of the court. I needed you to know that."

"Do we...does Liam need to give you a security detail?"

Jane shook her head. "No, he doesn't know I'm here. Even if he did...he's in jail for the next three years."

Drake noticed the larger gap between them and the other three and he nodded towards them. "We should catch up." They started again when he said, "thank you...for trusting me with all of that."

"Thank you for being trustworthy."

* * *

Jane groaned when there was a knock on her bedroom door the next morning. Very early. She threw a sweater on and opened the door to find Maxwell and Bertrand standing in the corridor, although Maxwell was nearly bouncing. "I hate mornings," she grumbled. "Why are you here so early? And so cheerful?"

"We know the next event location! Come on, get dressed and packed! We need to leave in the next half hour if we want to arrive at the same time as everyone else."

"Where are we going?" Jane brushed at her hair with her fingers when she noticed Bertrand eyeing here disapprovingly.

"To the Northern region of Cordonia, to the snow!"

Jane frowned. "I'm not of a hot chocolate, sit inside by the fire kind of girl…"

Maxwell nodded. "There's plenty of that, too."

"The family that's hosting us," Bertrand added. "The estate where we'll be staying belongs to the Lythikos duchy."

"Olivia?"

Maxwell nodded. "If you want time with Liam while you're there, you'll have to best her at her own game. In her own home."

Jane nodded with determination. "I got this...maybe more so after I've had some coffee."

He grinned. "It's already on its way."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Bless you, my sweet, sweet man."


End file.
